The VDay dance
by Karichi
Summary: uhm yeah I no its late but i did this back on vday week, anyways its a sasunaru story and its pretty much just a bunch of fluff ok so yeah R
1. Chapter 1

Okay! First of all I took down the original first chapter and fixed it up all nice so there were no miss spells or any thing like that! Yeay me! -giggles- so yeah and hopefully I'll add the next one a.s.a.p.!

SasuNaru -valentines day- romance/humor

PG/ K+  
Disclaimer: -sigh- no I don't own naruto...or any of its characters...  
"talking"  
'thoughts'

Warnings: yaoi/shounen-ai/ fluff -fluffy power!

So yeah I know that its like June(December XD lol ) but when I wrote this in my note book it was V-day week so yeah...uhm yeah...soooo I hope you guys like it this was my first SasuNaru fic so yeah... ok baibai!

R&R please!

* * *

V-Day Dance: Chapter 1 

"Don't for get everyone! The V-day dance is tomorrow night!! Don't be caught alone! And don't be caught not there! It's the most romantic night of the year!"

Yelled the pink haired girl by the name of Sakura, she was handing out fliers during lunch time to every one who past by, along with some other girls from the dance committee. Then some one cough her eye, no not Sasuke- "HEY, Naruto! Hey!" she ran over to the slightly smaller blond

"Huh? oh hey Sakura!"

"So Naruto, you going to the dance?" She handed him a flier, he took it and began to read the pink and red colored paper.

"Don't know...maybe..."

"Awww come on! You HAVE to go! Everyone ells is!" Sakura said very loudly, she was _very_ hyper today.

"O.K. two things, One: not everyone is going, and Two: did you take your medication this morning?"

"Maybe..." Saukura said shyly

"You didn't, did you?" Naruto said giving the over active girl a questioning look.

"No..." she said looking down. He patted the slightly taller girls head, she smiled in return.

"Hey, Naruto why don't you ask- _Sa-suke" _she smiled even bigger which caused the young kitsune to blush furiously.

"W-what?!" Naruto yelled, then lowered his voice to finish what he was going to say "-why the heck would I ask, do I dare say it -sigh-, Sasuke to the_ VALENTINES DAY DANCE?"_ he finished still blushing.

"Be-cuz I **known** you like him." Sakura's smile grew even more.

"I do **NOT** like-" he went back to a whisper "-Sasuke Uchiha." and he didn't you known why cuz Naruto Uzumaki doesn't like guys...at least he hoped he didn't

"Su-re you don't." and with that Sakura walked away.

"I **DONT**! AND YOU BETTER WALK AWAY! YEAH KEEP WALKING! **KEEP WALKING!**" shouted and angry kit waving his fists in frustration. He mumbled so unknown words under his breath then sighed.

Later that day

Naruto was walking out in the schools court yard when.

"Oi Naruto"

"Huh" the blond turned around to see who was calling him, just to find "Oh Sasuke...it's you."

"Well you don't sound too happy to see me" Sasuke said with a smirk.

"So what if I'm not? huh?" Naruto kept walking, and Sasuke- kept following.

"So dobe-" started the young Uchiha.

"What?" Naruto was obviously irritated.

"You going to the dance?" asked Sasuke.

"Uhm don't know... why?" by this time Naruto had stopped walking was now facing Sasuke.

"Oh- no reason- just wanted to see if you would consider going with me..."

"NA-NA-NANI?!"

That Night

"-sigh- How the heck did I get my self into this mess?" Naruto asked himself "Why did I agree to this anyways?"

-Flash back-

"NA-NA-NANI?!"

"heh idiot...uhm are you ok?"

Naruto must have had the most freaked out look ever cuz he looked like he was about to die! (a/n: awww poor Naruto!)

"Did...you...just...ask me out????" the poor kitsune was really confused.

"Technically- yes. Is it really that weird?"

"uh- YEAH!" 'So he _is_ gay!'

Sasuke slowly walked up to the confused and slightly frighten blond. "So- is that a yes or a no?"

"WELL OF CORSE ITS A!-" _'Be-cuz I __**know**__ you like him' _the sound of Sakura's comment echoed in Naruto's head "...uhm...yeah ok...I guess-"

Sasuke smiled, if you can call it that, "I'll see you to night then, Ja."

-End of flash back-

"Oh, yeah...why the hell did I agree to this?!"

Naruto was now getting ready for the dance, 'I cant believe I'm going this...'

He was wearing a light pink vest, with a black silk vest under. Lose black pants, light pink and black boots and a gold bracelet with a pink tourmaline.

He looked din the mirror, blushed, and then sighed. As he looked in his reflection he noticed that he's never seen his hair so neat before and then began to wonder...

"Why the** hell **do I have a pink out fit like this any ways?...and why am I so dressed up for such a dumb event?" He sighed again.

Just then the door bell rang, 'Must be the teme' (a/n: no it the Easter bunny!)

Naruto walked to the door to find- THE EASTER BUNNY! (a/n: I'm sorry I no that was lame, I'm kind of hyper right now)

-to find the emo Uchiha boy dressed in a dark blue/green shirt with a black jacket, pants, and boots.

'Figured he'd wear black'

"Dobe" said Sasuke

"Teme" Naruto said back

"Well- you look very _kawaii" _Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Shut up, teme!" he was beginning to blush again.

"Hey, that's a compliment. So take it as one-" he said crossing his arms

"-So are you ready to go? Or are you still putting on you _make-up_?"

"**SHUT UP!!**" Naruto wasn't very happy at the insults Sasuke kept giving him.

"What ever, if your ready then can we go now?"

Naruto mumbled a few words under his breath before answering him with an "Ok."

* * *

a/n: ok 1st the pink tourmaline is a gem, and second I know his out fit sounds really weird and girly but I got the idea from a picture and he was wearing something very similar to this and he looked soooo KAWAII!!!) 

Tainta: ok so this started out as a one-shot but I'll just cut it in half and make it 2 chapters the next part will be at the dance ok so yeah tell me what you think and I'll update soon! oh yeah I hope you guys liked it so far. -smile-

Ja Ne!


	2. Chapter 2

SasuNaru -valentines day- romance/humor

PG/ K+  
Disclaimer: -sigh- no I don't own Naruto...or any of its characters...  
"talking"  
'thoughts'

Warnings: yaoi/shounen-ai/ fluff -fluffy power!

V-Day dance: chapter 2

At the dance

When Sasuke and Naruto got to the dance they heard music playing, lights flashing, and school mates talking and dancing. Naruto shifted uncomfortably and gazed around at his surroundings. Then the DJ put on a slow song and couples began to dance to the music.

Sasuke looked over to his date and held his hand out, "Would you like to dance?"

Naruto went red, and before he could answer they were on the dance floor along with everyone ells. 'This is so awkward…"

Sasuke's hands were gently placed on his sides making Naruto immediately seem like the girl, then realized that he pretty much had no choice and laid his hands on the ravens shoulders and in doing so received a few 'awes' from the girls near them.

"Hey teme…"

"hn"

"Why did you ask me to the dance in the first place? There were plenty of people you could have asked, so why me?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I don't know I guess I just felt like it."

Silence fell upon the two boys for a short moment.

"This isn't a **trick** is **it**?"

"Of corse not dobe, why would I play a trick on you? An arrogant smirk made its way across his pallid face.

" Cuz you're sick."

"heh, so I'm sick am I?" Sasuke leaned down so that they were now face-to-face.

"eh?…uh S-Sasuke y-you better not try anything funny! Not in front of everyone."

"Why not?" He tightly wrapped his arms around the blonds small waist, bringing him close against his body. "Why should I care what they think?" he leaned in closer and a few people began to stare.

"u-uhm…c-come on Sasuke, stop playing around!" The music ended and Naruto quickly made his way off the dance floor, 'Well that was embarrassing…'

The rest of the night was pretty calm, the two just spent their time talking. Talking about friends, grades, school, TV, and so on. Just some normal conversations between two

-coughgaycough- friends. And for once they were actually acting like civilized people.

"Hey, Naruto,"

"Yeah?"

"Wanna take a walk?"

A light pink hue had found it's way to Naruto's whiskered cheeks, "…yeah, ok." The two slowly made their way to the school's court yard in stillness.

"So,"

"So what?"

"So, you never gave me a clear answer before."

"A clear answer for what?" the raven asked trying to acted like he didn't no what his date was talking about.

Naruto gave a small growl, "To why you asked me to the dance!" he was becoming irritated.

"I told you I just felt like it, it thee something wrong with that?" By this time they had already stopped walking and were standing in front of the garden.

Naruto crossed his arms and glared at the other boy.

"Fine, do you really want to know why I asked you to the dance with me?"

"Uh, YES! That's why I asked you in the first place!"

Sasuke one again leaned in to the smaller boy. "Do you really want to know?"

"uh…y-yes…"

"It's because-" he began whispering into Naruto's ear, "-I love you, my sweet lil' kitsune."

Naruto was shocked, "W-what did you…just say?"

"You heard me, Naru-chan"

"heh, you're joking, right? Sasuke?"

"Why would I be joking?" that smirk of his was back,

"Because…because…oh I don't know!"

"Why so nervous Naru-chan?"

'Gee, maybe because you just said that you loved me!' "I-I'm-" Naruto shook his head furiously in protest. "I'm not nervous!"

He rolled his eyes, "Sure you're not" Sasuke replied sarcastically.

"I'M NOT!" shouted Naruto, becoming very annoyed.

"Then prove it."

"How?" asked a confused Naruto.

"Easy." Sasuke wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and drew his face closer to Naruto's. Naruto opened his mouth to say something but before he had the chance to he felt something soft and warm on his lips. At first he didn't do anything due to the fact that he was in shock, but after a moment came to and retuned the kiss.

"…teme…" was his only response before wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck, intensify the kiss. After a moment that had seemed like forever they broke their bond.

Silence

Naruto opened his mouth once again to say something but nothing came out, he had intended on saying something to the raven but he cam up with nothing. He decided to just remain silent and turn his gaze the ground, until Sasuke raised Naruto's so his eyes could meet his own. He smiled

"See, I told you I wasn't joking my lil' kitsune."

"So, you really _do_ love me? Sasuke?"

"Of corse I do, I always have -well just about- and I _always_ will." A brilliant smile made it's way across the kitsune's face.

"Good! 'cause so do I!"

"Good."

"GOOD!"

"heh, dobe…"

"Teme!"

"Baka."

"Jerk!!"

"Usuratonkachi."

"eh?!…hmmm…fine you win…"

"Of corse I do, I always do." Naruto pouted, still in the Uchiha's arms.

"You don't _always _win, teme!"

"hn, yeah what ever."

Naruto rolled his eyes, leaned into Sasuke's warm chest, sighed, and the smiled. "Happy Valentines day, Sasuke-teme!" chirped the hyperactive blond.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Yeah, yeah?! What do you mean by that!?" yelled a now unhappy Naruto.

"Just shut up dobe- you talk too much." said Sasuke before re-bonding their lips, and Naruto kissed back of corse, smiling happily at the same time.

"SEE! I told you, you liked him!"

"Sakura!?" said both boys, surprised by Sakura's loudness.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Am I interrupting something?" neither boy said anything.

"Well then I guess I'll just go then. I just came to tell you two that they just laid the sweets out, there's so many to chose from! Like cake, cookies, and _chocolate (oh, that's a week spot for the Uchiha)_ But I can tell you guys aren't interested."

Said Sakura with an innocent smile, "Well, bai-bai now!" Sakura waved and began skipping back to the dance. "3-2-1"

"OI! Sakura, wait for us!" shouted Sasuke and Naruto in unison while trying to catch up with their pink-haired friend. "Works every time. I love Valentines day!…I wonder how'll be uke?…oh who am I kidding it's gunna be Naruto of corse! te-he!" -smile-

-Owari!

Tainta: Yeay! I finished my first online fanfic, I so happy!

I hoped you guys enjoyed it as much as I did!

R&R onegai!  
Nya!

Tainta out!


End file.
